


Midsummer of Fleeting Ice

by Viridianknight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Vice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridianknight/pseuds/Viridianknight





	Midsummer of Fleeting Ice

A claw, a fang, a wing. That’s all he need. The fear turned bright. Heat began to well up inside him. He relished the warmth against the outside of his icy facade. Whilst it wasn’t the same heat as the other day… He placed his hand over the poorly mended patch in his robe as he stared at her. Her anger was unmatched, her passion burning fiercer, hotter and more dangerous than any man made flame dare burn. Others may take one look and call her ice but what lies underneath was something beautiful, unlike himself, who despite trying his best to be warming and comforting, his lack of understanding the concept of this world left him cold inside. Cold until her…  
The howling roar pierced his ears as his focus shifted. It was unsettling as it was familiar, something he never wanted to feel.  
“I suppose I’d have to take care of this myself…” Retched fangs spoke with a low hum. Izhrin’s grip turned as white as his hair. His mind drew blank at the worst time as panic fought its way in, clashing with the howling screeches of the creature.  
“Nal’toua” The name dripped off his tongue like a sweet poison, it stung but the chance of revenge was that much sweeter. Panic set in again, their mere presence alone was enough to shift the tides of battle but instead it washed over. Izkhrin turned to the other, same effect. A smirk spread across his face as the glowing feeling filled his stomach. The cracking and snapping of bone under claws was horrifying to the ears but brought slight comfort knowing the yuan ti was dead and they wouldn’t have to be dealing with two creatures at the same time, though the feeling left his body very soon after. Time was running out, they needed to go. Luna was right, they’d not fighting to win but fighting to get the hell out of there. Something rang through.  
“Push… push… PUSH!” Izkhrin screamed at the top of his lungs at the Neverwing. He quickly turned his head to the others  
“No… I’m in” Luna gracefully nods, readying herself for a good few hits  
“I can’t… I CAN’T GIVE UP NOW!” Luck’s stance was clear. Iska hesitated for a second, her eyes glancing at the now fully formed tree. A warm and strong voice reached out to her, making its way throughout the panic and the howling, Kel stared up at her with worried eyes  
“We can do this! You can do this! I can’t guarantee how long this all with last but stay for a bit, for us!” She nodded her head and smiled at Kel.  
“LET’S MAKE IT THROUGH EVERYONE!” Even while yelling, the bard’s voice was still laced with a melodic tone. Izkhrin watched as Silya grip tightened, the fight she so desperately wanted was upon her. The sound of laughter was interesting say the least as the party’s eyes darted to Luck, his eyes now filled with such joy. “BLOOD CURSE OF THE FALLEN PUPPET!” Luck’s hands moved in rhythm, almost as if controlling a marionette as the yuan ti started to shift ever so slightly. The undead rose and rose as the snapping back of broken bones caused Luck’s grin to widened. “Let’s go… with a bite shall we?” He flicked his hand forward, causing the creature to lunge out. Izhkrin let out a small “Yes” under his breath as the snake creature made contact with Nal’tuoa, fangs sinking deep before the undead grew limb again. The dragon snarled and growled, easily throwing the creature off its neck. Luck raced forward before the party knew it as the creature faded from their reality and returning, just enough to avoid Luck’s strikes.  
Luck’s actions faded from Izhkrin mind and returned to Silya. The way her hair shined in the glow of the magic, her sapphire eyes unclouded by fear reminded Izkhrin of the days traveling under the pale blue sky that hung above their heads, scars that most would have hated perfectly decorate her face and glowed. Whether among dancing light or screeching beasts, there was always something that took his breath away about her. “...we are the heroes!” Luck’s words were muffled but something rang true. “I want to be her hero…” He smiled to himself as the thought echoed in his mind. Reality snapped back as he lifted his hex spell from the undead to Nal’toua. He closed his eyes as waves of magic and arcane energies washed over him, an all too familiar feeling of his form disappearing and reappearing. He landed gently on the muzzle of the dragon, aglow with such raw power it was blinding. The blues and purples of his robes swirled into ones of fiery orange embers and red raw heat. His mantle burning white hot as his eyes darken with crimson hue. Passion as warm as midsummer’s heat caused all the ice to melt, what he was left with was true. True emotions, true feelings, the feeling to protect the ones he loves so dear, to protect the one who loves him as much as he loves her… His vision was blurred as flames and light danced around him and his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, the blue light of Lysithia shone bright before burning out and igniting the now familiar blood red light. Izhkrin’s eyes grew brighter as the weapon cracked and split straight down the middle, becoming two very fine blades in his hands. He smiled down at the Neverwing. This power… He felt Lysithia stir and awaken from deep within the blades. Revenge and anger tainted his smile to one of lust and greed.  
“It’s been way too long” He spoke with bated breath. One slice felt like a million as years and centuries of anger embodied his swing. Another hit, small splatters of dark purple liquid now danced along the newly forged blades. The next striking failing to make contact as Nal’toua screamed at him, catching him off guard. Izhkrin gritted his teeth, disappointed for not striking again. He danced with his blade, catching one of them under a few scales and slicing them clean off as more purplish liquid dripped from the Neverwing.  
“SEE! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE! THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOD FORSAKEN CREATURE HAVE DONE!” He growled at the creature before drawing in close “This… this is for you trying to hurt them, for trying to hurt my Silya. Never ever touch her. Not you. Not any of your friends. No. One.” The words were fluid, coming from not his mind but his heart. The burning heat causing him to say what he truly wanted to say. He danced the blades around him, as he leapt off the creature in a display of acrobatics of not just himself but of his blades.  
The rushing wind of shadows blurring past cause his hair and robe to flow ever so slightly as Silya appeared next to him, her eyes still burning and now her body aglow thanks to Izhkrin’s light. The silvered rapier lashing at the beast but missing at first causing Silya to burn with anger once more as blade severed deep into the leg of Nal’tuoa. He stared in awe as darkness spiraled around her, her words laced with phrases he couldn’t understand but he could understand the power behind them. Her eyes grew black as she smiled, the same smile still coated in revenge. Dark pulsating energy filled the area before drawing back in til it was nothing. Nal’tuoa howled and screamed at her, limbs bending and breaking in ways reality shouldn’t allow it to. A snap. A pop. A ear shattering cry and the creature was no more.  
The still.  
The silence.  
The quiet was all that was left between them, until Luna started calming yelling at everyone that they need to escape now before more creatures showed up to kill them. The words were in one ear and out the other as Izhkrin drew Silya into a loving hug.  
"THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU DID IT" He lifted her off her feet and swung her in a full circle as he pulled her face closer to his  
"MAKE OUT LATER! GET IN THE TREE!” Luna yelled at them. Silya’s eyes widened and her grip tightened as the image of the Neverwing clawing its way through the vortex filling her mind. Tips of claws seeping through the fabric of the void so close she could reach out and touch them, were ripped away from the seams.  
What happened next was a blur. The rush of bodies and branches washed into each other as the heat set in. Without Silya’s arm around him, he probably would have gotten confused on where exactly to go. Thick mountain air was traded for the smells of life, of foods and animals and dirt roads. Everything was coated in a layer of white, unlike any city he had visited before. It took a few minutes for everyone to find their feet again and as soon as they did, Izhkrin drew Silya closer again, Their lips almost touched before Izhkrin whispered in a soft voice “Can I continue… Please?” Silya nodded before two warm and gentle hands cupped her face and pull her into a deep and passionate kiss. He pulled away and mumbled “That was amazing! You were so wonderful and… and…!” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him for a deeper kiss. Silya’s hands slowly making their ways into Izhkrin’s hair, playing with some loose curls as his infectious heat spread through her body. It was warm and loving and everything she could have wanted them to be in that moment. The two slowly pulled away, small puffs of steam leaving Izhkrin’s mouth. Blush had painted itself across both of their faces as their hands intertwined and they walked into town together, completely unaware of where their journey was going to take them but they had their family and they had each other, what more could they want...


End file.
